


Pathways

by MMtrash



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Humor, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Starting Over, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMtrash/pseuds/MMtrash
Summary: A lot can change in three years. Rivals can become friends. Old flames can burn out. The best of friends can become practical strangers. Kagome returns to a world very different from the one she left behind. Determined to salvage the future she had dreamed of, she inserts herself between the most unlikely of friends. Change can be as painful as it is inevitable, but once accepted new pathways unfold.Kouga/Kagome





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! This plot has been begging to be written for ages and I'm in dire need of a new Kouga/Kagome fan fiction! This story is going to have it's ups and downs but I would like to keep it lighthearted and sweet overall. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me some feedback. It really motivates me. This first chapter is just a necessary intro. The rest of the chapters will be longer and a little lighter than this.

She braced herself for that final leap, her family standing a few steps behind her with sad and worried expressions.  
  
"Kagome, are you certain---?" Her mother started.  
  
"Yes." She said, her voice firm and soft despite the slight tremor in it.  
  
She had already exchanged her goodbyes but couldn't help but turn and look back at her family once more through teary eyes.  
  
When she turned back to the well she could smell the pure air that only existed in the feudal era and feel the tickle of magic against her skin. With a deep breath, she plunged into the darkness and found herself in a cocoon of blue warmth as it cradled her gently to the ground. She stood at the bottom and stared up at the blue sky for a few moments before wiping the stray tears from her face and starting to climb the vines along the shaft of the wooden structure. She smiled despite her conflicting emotions.  
  
By the time she reached the top, she was out of breath and a light sheen of sweat coated her forehead, dampening her bangs. She questioned how she did this so easily three years ago.  
  
Once she hauled herself over the edge she found herself peering into a pair of familiar golden eyes she had only dreamed of seeing again for the past three years and her arms almost buckled from mere shock. Before she could lose her balance, strong hands reached out and latched onto her waist holding her steady.  
  
He didn't set her down or release her right away. They simply studied one another for a few moments.  
  
"You... You came back." He said in a strained voice, as if the wind had been knocked out of him.  
  
Those words made it all real and she lunged forward, throwing her arms around his neck despite his gasp. Laughter escaped from her throat as fresh tears sprung from her eyes. She burried her face in his red haori and breathed in his familiar, natural scent.  
  
_Finally_ she would get her happy ending.  
  
~  
  
"I still can't believe it." Kagome mused a few hours later as she sat beside Sango by a peaceful stream a short walk from the village. Sango grinned, noticing where Kagome's eyes were fixed and instinctively bringing a hand up to rest on her pregnant belly.  
  
"A lot can change in three years." The former slayer replied with a distant smile.  
  
"No kidding." Kagome said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I almost didn't recognize Shippo! He's gotten so tall."  
  
"It's a lot to take in." Sango said gently as she placed her hand over Kagome's. It had been a long and eventful night after she returned to the village with Inuyasha, hand in hand. It seemed Kagome had made a name for herself in this era, known as the powerful Shikon Miko who conquered Naraku and saved humanity. Sharing the news that she had graduated high school seemed very minor in comparison.  
  
The village had thrown a party in her honor, and some of the village men were at work fixing up an old, abandoned hut for her to stay in. Her heart had been broken when she learned of Kaede's death. She spent some time at the old woman's burial site paying her respects and saying her final goodbyes. The news hadn't sideblinded her however, as Kaede had lived a long and full life.  
  
Then she had met Sango and Miroku's twin daughters, only two years old; her nieces. Yes, the day had been a rollercoaster of emotions and she was still processing all of the changes that had occurred in her absence but one thing in particular was weighing heavy on her mind.  
  
"Say, Sango?" Kagome asked as she kicked her bare feet in the stream. They sat peacefully on the ledge just enjoying the silence for a change.  
  
"Hm?" Sango replied absently, looking very calm and relaxed.  
  
"Did you see where Inuyasha went earlier today? After he brought me back to the village, I got so caught up in reuniting with everyone that I seemed to have lost tabs on him. He sort of... disappeared."  
  
Sango turned her head to face Kagome, a frown upon her face. She seemed to think over her response before answering. "As I said before, a lot has changed in three years. I... Inuyasha has changed a bit too. He doesn't stay in the village too long. He became very distant after you disappeared three years ago."  
  
Kagome silently mulled this over. Of course it didn't come as a big surprise, as she too had become very distant when she was torn from the feudal era. It had been devastating. She would be a little concerned if it hadn't impacted Inuyasha on some level too.  
  
But she was _back,_ and the fact that he didn't stick around was more concerning than anything in her mind. She expected more than anything else to spend this day by his side and pick up where they had left off.  
  
"I'm sure he will come around." Sango assured, apparently noticing the inner-turmoil her long-lost friend was experiencing. Kagome glanced up at her concerned expression and flashed a bright smile despite her previous anxiety.  
  
Perhaps it would take time, but she was back and couldn't help but be grateful for that much.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"We should return to the village. I'm sure Shippo is going crazy by now." They both giggled, recalling the young demon's enthusiasm to see Kagome's face again. Since she returned to the village, he hadn't left her side and it took some serious convincing to get some time alone with Sango. They both stood up and dusted off their clothing before heading back down the path to the village.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! Kouga is introduced to the story and Kagome learns of an unlikely friendship between a wolf demon and a half-demon that once hated each other. Hope you all enjoy! Please leave me some reviews!

Bathing in the morning sunlight, a lithe figure stretched outside the doorway of an old, shabby hut.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo's voice immediately called as the boy sprinted towards her. She was still mid-stretch when he lunged himself against her, nearly knocking her over with the impact of his hug.  
  
She giggled and quickly leaned down to wrap her arms around him.  
  
"Well, good morning to you too." She greeted in amusement.  
  
"You're still here!" He blurted happily. "I was afraid when I woke up you'd be gone and yesterday would all be a dream." He clung to her tightly and she smiled sadly down at him. She was surprised that he put into words perfectly why she had spent most of her first night back in this era tossing and turning, unable to sleep.  
  
"I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere." She reassured, allowing him to hug her as long as he needed to. Her heart ached thinking about how much her disappearance must have hurt Shippo above all. He had, after all, lost both of his parents at such a young age and then lost the one person who treated him as their own son. It must have been tough on the little guy.  
  
"Would you quit hogging Kagome, Shippo?" Sango teased as she approached them with a grin. Kagome giggled when Shippo finally released his death grip on her to stick his tongue out at the former slayer who playfully ruffled his hair.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Sango questioned.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "It wasn't too bad. If you and Miroku hadn't kept my belongings safe, namely my sleeping bag, it would have been much worse."  
  
Shippo frowned. "You were lonely in that old hut by yourself, weren't you?" He asked almost accusingly. "I knew it! If you want I can stay in your hut with you tonight!"  
  
He had offered the same thing last night and she politely declined hoping deep down that Inuyasha might return to the village and spend the night. Now, she wasn't so sure that would happen and could tell it meant just as much to Shippo to stay with her as it meant to her.  
  
"Sure. Why not? It will be like old times." She relented with a smile. He beamed and turned to Sango.  
  
"Can Miroku help me move my futon to Kagome's hut?" He asked.  
  
Sango grinned and nodded. "Sure. Let's just worry about breakfast for now though."  
  
Kagome nodded, her stomach growling almost as if on cue. They all laughed.  
  
Kagome didn't want to seem to eager since Inuyasha clearly wasn't reciprocating the same eagerness, but she found herself giving in and sighing.  
  
"Have you guys... seen Inuyasha at all this morning?" She questioned.  
  
They each frowned and exchanged knowing expressions. Sango seemed more to be giving Shippo a warning look, as if to not give too much away and Kagome's heart sunk. Just what was going on with the half-demon she had fallen for? She knew Sango said he had changed, but she couldn't help but feel as if she was withholding information and now the way Shippo and Sango reacted to her question was confirmation of that.  
  
"He'll come around sooner or later." Shippo said nonchalantly. Kagome gave a quick nod, trying not to appear too upset.  
  
"Where does he go all this time?" She wondered out loud.  
  
Shippo shrugged. "All over. He likes to travel around picking fights with demons who are terrorizing villages in need. Sometimes Miroku goes with him. He said village life is for humans. He gets restless when he's here too long."  
  
Kagome took all this in. It made sense. Inuyasha had always lived for adventure, and it was nice that he was helping people. But now that she was back, wouldn't be consider settling down and living a peaceful life... with her?  
  
"Will you join us for breakfast, Kagome?" Sango offered, breaking the priestess from her thoughts. Kagome gave a quick nod and they all started for Sango's hut when the village suddenly broke into chaos. A strong wind swept over the group, causing Kagome's hair to whip into her face blinding her. She could only hear the shouts of villagers in the distance as she tried to push the loose strands from her eyes and process what was happening.  
  
As she finally peeked out from the black curtain of hair she saw a telltale whirlwind moving towards them at full speed and her eyes lit up with recognition.  
  
The whirlwind stopped about 20 feet away from them in the middle of the village and Kagome held her hair at bay and stared in anticipation as the strong gusts died down revealing the back of a familiar demon she hasn't seen in over three years. Her heart plummeted the same way it had each time she was reunited with each of her friends she had thought she might never see again.  
  
"It's Kouga!" She said excitedly to the others. "Do you think he heard I came back? Word travels faster than I thought in this time!"  
  
She didn't note that Sango and Shippo appeared less than surprised to see the wolf demon.  
  
"Actually---" Shippo started quickly but Kagome was already starting towards her old friend excited to reunite.  
  
The wolf hadn't seemed to detect her presence yet. He was looking around purposefully. The villagers scattered around him had stopped their tasks and taken notice. Kagome was a mere few feet away when one villager called out.  
  
"Hey, Kouga!"  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks, confused. Had that villager just greeted Kouga? A few more villagers, especially the younger girls, also started calling out to Kouga to exchange hellos.  
  
"Yo!" Kouga called back in a friendly manner, stunning Kagome to her spot. "Have any of you see Dog Breath today? He borrowed my hunting knife and I need it back."  
  
The villagers in question all shook their heads in response causing the demon to curse under his breathe and turn to the side, giving Kagome a glimpse of his face. He didn't look a day older than he had three years ago. A part of her wanted to run up and give him a big hug but another part of her was too confused. Had he said he was looking for Inuyasha... and that Inuyasha had borrowed something from him?  
  
Since when did Kouga and Inuyasha lend each other things?  
  
She turned and shot a questioning look Sango and Shippo's way and they both simply shrugged, unable to explain to her now what was going on.  
  
"That whelp gotta be around here somewhere.." Kagome heard Kouga grumble as he lifted his chin and sniffed the air. She froze, completely dumbfounded. A moment ago she was ready to run to Kouga and give him a big hug, but now suddenly she felt overwhelmed.  
  
She watch the wolf demon's eyes widened as he inhaled deeply. Her heart seemed to freeze as he whipped his head in her direction, the color draining from his face as their eyes met.  
  
She willed herself to smile or say hello or say something, but she was paralyzed where she stood a few feet from him, captivated by his intense blue eyes.  
  
"You..." Kouga managed out, his voice low and raspy.  
  
"Hello, Kouga." She said softly, watching the array of emotions flit across his face. He looked as if he had seen a ghost, and in this case perhaps that's how he felt too.  
  
He started moving towards her with slow purposeful strides and she tensed, unsure why she suddenly felt so strange to be seeing Kouga again.  
  
He stopped in front of her and inhaled deeply. He blinked once, then twice.  
  
"You came back?" It was a question, as if he didn't trust his own eyes and nose that it was really her standing in front of him.  
  
She smiled and nodded, a blush rising to her cheeks as she took notice of the villagers watchful eyes on them.  
  
When she smiled so did he. He reached out and grabbed her hands in his like he used to whenever he saw her.  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe---is it really you?" He asked, his words rushed and his eyes gleaming with joy. Laughter bubbled from her chest and she nodded again. She was certain he was about to engulf her in a bone-crushing embrace when something landed right beside him.  
  
"Looking for this?"  
  
Both Kagome and Kouga jumped at the disruption and turned to see Inuyasha holding up a blade.  
  
Kouga instantly released Kagome's hands and swiped the knife from Inuyasha.  
  
"About damn time!" He sputtered as he examined the blade. "How long ago did I let you borrow this? Last time I lend you somethin'..."  
  
"Ya never asked for it back." Inuyasha defended, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Shouldn't have to." Kouga muttered as he slid the blade into it's sheath and turned his attention back to Kagome who had been watching the interaction with confused, round eyes. "When were ya planning to tell me Kagome came back?"  
  
"Whenever I saw ya." Inuyasha said nonchalantly as he stepped beside the flustered girl and draped his arm around her shoulders. She faltered, confused by the show of affection when he had been absent for a majority of the time she was back.  
  
Kouga stared at the couple before him with a strange expression, looking from Kagome's confused face to Inuyasha's smug grin.  
  
"Uh... right." Kouga stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and offered Kagome his right hand. "Well... it's good to see ya again, Kagome."  
  
She looked at his outstretched hand like it was a foreign object. A handshake? Kouga, the demon who had declared his love for her from a mountaintop and had showered her with affectionate words and gestures ever since was now going to simply shake her hand after not seeing her for three years? And since when did he and Inuyasha...?  
  
She slowly took his hand and shook it, feeling as if she had missed something. He gave her hand a firm squeeze before releasing it and turning his back to them.  
  
"Well I got what I came for." He said. "Might as well head back to the den."  
  
Inuyasha quickly released Kagome too.  
  
"Gonna go already?" The half-demon asked. "I was heading south today to take care of a demon."  
  
Kouga turned his head to the side with a grin. "That an invitation?"  
  
"Only if you think you can keep up." Inuyasha challenged.  
  
Kagome's eyebrows knitted together as she watched Kouga turn and face Inuyasha. "Well I'll have to stop at the den and get the rest of my supplies."  
  
"Sure. I'll come with you. Been awhile since I had a drink with those two idiots who follow you around."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened watching them laugh together and Inuyasha's hand smack Kouga's shoulder in a friendly gesture. Could it be... Kouga and Inuyasha were friends now?  
  
And they were making plans to go on some trip south together to hunt down some demon? She had only just returned and the two people she thought would be most excited to see her were more interested in finding a demon. She suddenly felt invisible as she watched them continue to banter amongst themselves.  
  
She turned away from them and started for her own hut, walking right past Shippo and Sango.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango called to her. "didn't you want some breakfast?"  
  
"I'm not hungry." Kagome replied simply before disappearing into her dark, empty hut.  
  



End file.
